Sunshine
by GreatPretending
Summary: Ohio was a silly state, really, not sure of what it wants. Today it was super sunny, and Kurt Hummel was going to take advantage of the sunshine while he could. Rated T for safety. Not really sure about one part.


**AN:** _Ironically enough, it's thunder-storming here right now. But I wrote this out as a Klaine version of the picnic I wanted to have with my not-really-boyfriend (We're too confusing for a label) a few weeks ago. But he was being douchey and wouldn't come outside with me :(  
>Anyway, enough of that and onto the story!<em>

**Disclaimer: **_If someone could give me a legitimate reason for why we would put disclaimers on _**FAN FICTION** _I just might start writing real ones again._

* * *

><p>Spring was finally here. Ohio was a silly state, really, not sure of what it wants. One day there would be six inches of snow on the ground, and the next week it would be eighty degrees without a flake in sight. Today was the latter, and Kurt Hummel was going to take advantage of the sunshine while he could. There was a, well, <em>spring<em> in his step as he made his way through the cafeteria, adding a fruit salad to his usual lunch to add onto the fresh atmosphere.

Paying for his food with a smile, the countertenor made his way over to his boyfriend—yes, _boyfriend—_Blaine. Balancing his tray on one hand, Kurt used the other to pull on the shorter boy's arm.

"Come picnic with me," Kurt said, smiling as Blaine gathered his tray and allowed himself to be towed out to the courtyard. The pair ignored the call of '_whipped_' purposefully covered up poorly with a cough.

Kurt and Blaine laid on their stomachs on the grass, dismissing the fact that their uniforms could get stained, and ate in peaceful, comfortable silence, soaking up the sun. Blaine fed Kurt his pieces of fruit and Kurt returned the favor by kissing the spot of mustard off the corner of the soloist's mouth.

When the food had gone, the boys shoved their trays aside and turned over onto their backs, now side-by-side, faces towards the sun. Both had their eyes closed, and Blaine's hand slowly inched over to intertwine it's finger's with Kurt's, who smile softly.

"This is nice," Kurt sighed.

"Mmm."

Kurt turned his head to the side and opened his eyes a little, peeking at Blaine through his eyelashes. Sensing this, Blaine turned to look at him too, keeping one eye closed to block out the light. This made his face scrunch up adorably as he squinted into blue orbs. Kurt smiled wider.

Lifting his free hand up, he blocked the light from his boyfriend's eyes, which opened all the way. Kurt loved Blaine's eyes. One day they would be a deep, forest green, then a warm chocolate brown, and some days a mix of the two—once they had reminded Kurt of coffee—like they just couldn't decide what color they wanted to be. The pair stayed like that for a long time, just looking into each other's eyes, until Blaine glanced down at his watch and frowned.

"Fourth hour starts in ten minutes," he whispered, looking at Kurt again, who rolled towards the other, careful to keep their hands clasped.

"But I don't wanna gooooo," he whined, pressing his face into his boyfriend's shoulder. Blaine chuckled and reached a hand up to stroke Kurt's hair.

"I know how you feel."

Kurt took a deep breath, inhaling the mixed scent of Blaine's skin and laundry detergent, and sighed. "Thanks for coming out here with me."

"Of course." A few silent moments passed, Blaine's hand still stroking through Kurt's hair, taking advantage of the rare occasion where he was allowed to. Suddenly, he felt the need to say something he hadn't before. This moment was perfect.

"I love you," the shorter boy said quietly, and Kurt's smile widened as he looked up at him with shining eyes.

"Really?" Blaine just nodded, and Kurt propelled himself further onto Blaine's chest, hugging him for all he was worth. "I love you, too."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and buried his face into the crook of the countertenor's neck as the sunshine continued to spill around them, reflecting the state of happiness that filled their hearts.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, I know it's really short. So sue me.<em>

_Criticism = Love_

_Love, Live, Sing_


End file.
